ROJO
by Von C
Summary: Al menos, sé que tengo su corazón. SasuIno. Oneshot. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por karupin13.


**Resumen:** Al menos, sé que tengo su corazón. SasuIno. Oneshot. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por karupin13.

 **Nota de la autora:** Estaba realmente desconsolada cuando vi el último capítulo de Naruto. Aunque lo predije, era demasiado doloroso que mi OTP no llegara hasta el final. Así que para compensar mi salud mental, escribí este Oneshot. Perdón por la gramática y/o la ortografía incorrecta. No soy la dueña de Naruto. Si lo fuera habría SasuIno al final.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es karupin13, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

ROJO

Los ojos rojos e hinchados miraban inexpresivamente el basto campo de flores; la mente se hizo añicos y el corazón se rompió en pedazos.

 _Todo su mundo se detuvo cuando los ancianos decidieron y anunciaron._

 _Es un momento crucial para Konoha; y es necesario que los clanes con descendencia limitada estén preparados para reproducirse._

 _Todos ellos son necesarios para casarse con aquellos clanes que no tienen ninguna limitación en su descendencia._

"¡Estúpidos ancianos!", ella volvió a llorar, sin ni siquiera sentir que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

"Sí, de hecho, son estúpidos". Una voz profunda estuvo de acuerdo y ella miró detrás solo para ver al hombre por el cual ella haría cualquier cosa para estar con él.

"Sasuke", el hombre de cabellos oscuros la miro con su rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos… había una mirada en sus ojos que no escapó a la de Ino. "No sé si puedo hacer lo que ellos quieren".

"Tienes que hacerlo", él le respondió.

"Pero, ¡yo te amo!", ella casi lo gritó y el único Uchiha se sorprendió. "Realmente me siento atraída por Sai", ella continuó, las lágrimas aun caían por su tristeza infantil. "Pero creo que no puedo continuar con esto. Te amo demasiado Sasuke", dijo en un casi susurro.

"Yo también me enamoré de ti", admitió Sasuke, sus ojos se desviaron de la rubia kunoichi, "pero necesito restablecer mi clan".

"Sí", Ino estuvo de acuerdo, "no soy tan tonta como para no notar ese anhelo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras". Ella se limpió los ojos para reemplazarlas con nuevas y frescas lágrimas.

"Ino, no me gusta verte llorar", dijo después de un rato.

"No puedo parar de llorar, Sasuke, es demasiado doloroso", dijo ella.

"Ino", Sasuke la llamó cuando la Yamanaka se puso de pie, de espaldas a él.

"Sasuke, sé que algún día seré feliz con esto". Ella se giró para mirarlo, todavía con los ojos rojos e hinchados, "pero hasta que esta herida desaparezca, no podré verte", dijo con una triste sonrisa en un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Y cuando estaba a punto de darle la espalda otra vez, sintió una mano fuerte agarrada a su muñeca por lo que lo miró con confusión.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Sasuke tiró de la chica y la besó; Ino no tardó en besarlo con igual pasión y amor.

Y después de lo que parecía ser para siempre, los dos se alejaron vacilantes el uno del otro.

"Sabes qué", dijo Ino mientras intentaba respirar, "solo lo haces más difícil para mí".

"Es tan difícil para ti como para mí", le dijo con honestidad.

Ella se rio y después de un rato, sus lágrimas finalmente pararon.

"Intentaré ir a tu boda, pero no puedo prometerte que no voy a llorar".

"No tienes que venir, eso solo me hará sentir incómodo", le respondió Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. "Además, tampoco iría a tu boda. Podría matar a ese bastardo".

Ino se rio con entusiasmo por su declaración y se sintió querida.

 _Al menos sé que tengo su corazón,_ pensó.

"Bueno", dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso, "felicidades por tu boda". Ella extendió su mano pretendiendo un simple apretón de manos.

"Hmm", Sasuke tomó su mano solo para tirar de ella nuevamente por un beso.

Esa fue la primera y la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Después de un par de meses, Sasuke se casó con Sakura justo después de que Ino se casara con Sai.

Ino reflexionó que todo era surrealista; que lo que parecía ser un frio e insensible Sasuke Uchiha sentía algo, pero mucho menos sentía algo por Sakura. Ino ni siquiera quería pensar si era afortunada o no por haber nacido en uno de los clanes más apreciados de Konoha, aquello solo le pasó factura porque no podía estar con el hombre que más amaba.

Pero mientras miraba al bebé dormido en sus brazos, aún agradecía a los dioses del cielo por otorgarle con un encantador niño. Y ella sólo deseaba que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo por su hija con Sakura.

Después de que ella colocara a Inojin en su cuna, Ino miró afuera para ver un papel cuidadosamente doblado en el alfeizar debajo de una pequeña roca. Miró a su alrededor para ver quién pudo haber sido, pero fue en vano.

Ella lo cogió y se sentó en el borde de la cama; las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo a sus ojos cuando reconoció quien había escrito aquella nota junto con una piedra rara de encontrar que delicadamente fue convertida en un collar.

Miró detrás de la piedra y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo cuando vio un emblema tallado en el. Esto demostraba lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje de secarse las lágrimas, se puso el collar y se miró al espejo, acariciando la piedra escarlata con los dedos.

 _Gracias Sasuke; por favor cuídate._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Las críticas y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Saludos otra vez. Esta historia es triste debido a que por la imposición del bien común Ino y Sasuke no pudieran disfrutar de su amor en paz. En cierto modo el final es triste para los dos. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo, así que dejadme vuestras opiniones en un comentario, por favor. Así como si también tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia en inglés que os gustaría ver traducida en español estaré encantada de atenderlos. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
